


Unexpected Feelings

by Slytherinluv21



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/F, Loyalty, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinluv21/pseuds/Slytherinluv21
Summary: Joan never excepted to fall for her but the more she was around her the more the feelings started to grow and she didn't know how to handle it.





	1. Chapter 1

Mackenzie smoothed out her dress one last time before sitting down behind her desk. She was little nervous about her meeting today, she had heard a lot about Joan Ferguson but she never met her but that was about to change because she was on her way to her office with Shane. While she waited she went through a couple of files dealing with a new client of hers. Ten minutes passed when her assistant escorted them in.

Joan wondered why she was meeting a lawyer with Shane, they haven’t communicated much since the day before her trial and she was worried that he did something to get himself in trouble. Once inside the office she looked around noticing the cleanness and smirked, she was worried that she was going to walk into a messy office and if there was one thing she hated it was cluster. 

Standing up Mackenzie walked around her desk pulling Shane into a hug “Hey Shane so nice of you to come by and see me.” She said when they pulled away.

“No problem mum, I heard how your last case went and I wanted to come and check on you.” Shane said looking at her.

Mackenzie chuckled and shook her head “I am not even going to ask how you know that but anyway are you going to introduce us?” She asked looking at Joan.

“Oh yeah sorry mum this is my godmother Joan, Aunty Joan this is Mackenzie.” He said sitting down in front of her desk.

Joan looked at Mackenzie and Shane wondering how they knew each other and why he called her mum but she didn’t want to push the issue just yet.

“Hello Joan, Mackenzie Warner it's very nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you from Shane.” She nodding at her instead of shaking her hand because she knew Joan didn’t like germs thanks to Shane. 

“Ms. Warner it’s nice to meet you as well, I wish I could say the same thing but that would be a lie.” Joan said looking at the women in front of her.

Mackenzie looked at Shane and raised her eyebrow at him “You never told your godmother about me?” She asked glaring at him.

Shane threw his hands up in defense and looked at the two women “I am sorry mum but you never came up but look at this way at least you two are meeting now.”

Joan raised her eyebrow and stared at him while Mackenzie smacked him on the head “No excuses you should’ve told her about me the moment you met Joan.” She said walking back around her desk and sitting down.

Joan her head in agreement and sat down beside Shane and leaned back in the chair crossing her legs "So how did you two meet?" She asked with an curious look on her face.

Mackenzie looked at Shane and smiled thinking back to when they first met “Um I met Shane a few years ago when he got in trouble for stealing from a store. I was the lawyer assigned to his case and we became close after I got the charges dropped.”

“Yeah she really saved my arse in more ways than one and she took me under her wing and became my mum.” Shane said smiling at Mackenzie.

Joan nodded and forced a smile, she didn’t trust lawyers that much but for Shane she decided to be nice to the woman for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan sat back and observed both of them, taking in their closeness and their relationship. Hating herself for even feeling this way she realized that she was a bit jealous and envious of Mackenzie and her relationship with Shane. A million thoughts ran through her mind at once, shaking her head she knew that needed to get as much information as she could on this woman and there was only one way she could do that. 

“So Ms. Warner you know all about me but I know nothing about you tell me about yourself.” Joan said putting on a false sincere smile.

“Oh well I am 42 years old, I am an only child, both of my parents are dead, I’ve been divorced now for about two years, I have no children and I am a workaholic.” She said looking at Joan, she thought about telling Joan more but there were things in her past that she didn’t want to talk about such as her previous marriage and her ex-wife. 

“Mum do you mind if I got to the staff room and grab a Frizzy?” Shane asked sensing something in the air that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Yeah of course and while you’re at it do you fancy making me a cuppa?” Mackenzie asked giving him her best pout face.

Shane laughed and stood up shaking his hand “Yeah I’ll make you a cuppa, Aunty Joan would you like one as well?” he asked turning towards his godmother.

“No thank you Shane.” She said shaking her head, she didn’t quite trust the dishes in this place even though the office was clean she didn’t know about the rest of the building.

“Alright then well I will be back shortly and mum I already know how you like it so there is no need to tell me.” Shane said walking to the door

Mackenzie put her hand down and smiled at him “Okay but one more thing Shane, I know how many Bickies are on the counter so don’t think about eating them all.”

“Awe man! There goes my plan to eat as many as I can while I wait for the kettle.” He said leaving the room.

Joan and Mackenzie sat in silence looking around the room not quite knowing what else to say to each to other. Clearing her throat Joan stood up and looked at photos that Mackenzie had on her walls, she was once again surprised by the neatness of the picture frames. She scanned her eyes on every diploma and newspaper article she found stopping on one in particular about her nemesis Bea Smith.

Mackenzie noticed Joan looking at the article about Bea Smith and the Holts, leaning her head on her hands she watched Joan for a bit before speaking. “I was the Holts lawyer before Braydon was killed and after he died Vinny dropped me saying that he didn’t need me anymore since Jacs and Braydon were dead.”

Joan looked at her from the corner of her eye, she didn’t make any sound or acknowledge what Mackenzie was saying she didn’t want it to seem like she was interested in anything that she was saying but the truth was she wanted to know more and that confused her because it wasn’t out of manipulation but pure curiosity.

Before Mackenzie could say anything else Shane walked back in with her cuppa and some biscuits. Sitting the items down on the desk in front of her Shane grabbed one and looked at Joan. “Aunty Joan are you ready to go? I know mum has a lot of work to do and I don’t want to hold her up.” He said

Joan turned around and nodded her head “Yes we can go now, Ms. Warner it was lovely to meet her and I hope to see more of you soon.”

“Please call me Mackenzie and I hope so too.” Mackenzie said standing up and pulling Shane into a hug and kissed him on the forehead. “Stay out of trouble and keep going to your community services because I will know if you miss one.”

Shane sighed and dropped his head “Yes Mother, I promise I will behave myself and go to my community service.”

Mackenzie slapped him on the head “Don’t get smart with me mister.” She said playfully glaring at him.

“Sorry, I was only kidding.” He said rubbing his hand.

Joan found herself smirking but she wouldn’t dare let them see it even if she thought it was kind of funny. Pulling out her keys she allowed Shane to walk out before her and followed him outside to the car and heading home.

Once they were gone Mackenzie flopped down in her chair and rubbed her forehead, she didn’t want to get back to work but she knew she had to if wanted to be done by 9 o’clock or else she would be there all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan drove in silence thinking about the information that Mackenzie told her regarding her connection with the Holts and Bea Smith, she sort of wished that she could use that information against Bea but she was dead so it wouldn’t be any use to her now. Shaking her head clear she focused back on the road.

“How come you never told me about Mackenzie?” she asked glancing over at Shane.

“Don’t Know.” Shane said in a nonchalant way pulling his phone out of his pocket  
.  
“Did you think that I wouldn’t like her?” she asked with a concern look on her face, trying to figure out why Shane didn’t mention her when they first met or when he came to visit her.

Shane shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at his phone paying no attention to Joan or what she was saying. He was still upset with her for what happened and for her using him, once they pulled up to the house he got out of the car.

“Shane please talk to me, you barely say more than two words to me.” Joan said following him out of the car trying to understand what was going on.

“What do you want me to say?” He asked still not looking at her, he could feel himself getting annoyed with her and her fake concern for him.

“Have I done something to upset you? Have I said something wrong?” She asked looking at him again.

“What do you think?” He said turning and staring at her.

“What is that supposed to mean? What is going on here?” Joan asked confused, she didn’t know where this was coming from.

“You fucking used me! That’s what it’s supposed to mean!” Shane said getting angrier all over again.

“Shane I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joan said shaking her head disbelief, she knew what he was talking about but she didn’t want to lose him again.

“Yes you do! You were going to let me take the fall for that Jasper guy.” He said yelling at her, he was getting tired of her lying to him.

“Shane I..I don’t know who’s been putting lies in your head.” Joan said stuttering a bit.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Franky told me everything! You manipulated me!” He said feeling tears of anger fill up in his eyes.

“Shane why don’t we just go in the house and talk about this.” She said walking towards him.

“No! I want nothing to do with you anymore.” He said before turning around and walking away.

“Shane! Shane! Shane come back.” She yelled after him feeling herself losing control of the situation which she didn’t like. She smacked herself on the forehead and paced back and forth before she remembered that she was still outside. She took a breath and walked into the house, she had to get Shane back because she needed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane walked down the street ignoring Joan calling after him, once he was a block away he called his mate Mike and told him to pick him up. He never felt loved from anyone in his life besides Mackenzie, not even his foster parents cared or loved him. He thought Joan cared about him but thinking back to the day of her trial when Franky stopped him from killing Jasper he knew that she didn’t care or loved him like he thought.

Shane stood on the sidewalk waiting for Mike to arrive when his phone rung, looking down he saw it was Mackenzie. He didn’t want to answer it because he knew that she will be able to tell something was wrong but he answered it anyway.

“Hey mum, what’s up?” He asked trying to keep the emotion out of voice.

“Nothing, I am just calling to check on you and see what you are up to.” She said noticing the slight tremble in his voice.

“Oh I am just going to Mike’s house and chill over there for a little bit.” Shane said rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Shane? What’s wrong?” Mackenzie asked knowing something was wrong with him.

“Why do you think something is wrong?” He asked not quite wanting to tell her what he was upset about.

“Because I know you and I know when you are upset about something, so spill.” She said leaning back in her office chair.

Shane sighed and shook his head giving in “Joan and I had a bit of a fight but it’s no big deal.” He said trying to downplay the argument.

Mackenzie sat up and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion “What do you mean you had a bit of a fight, what happened?” She asked concerned.

“Nothing mum just a bit of a disagreement that’s all.” He said not wanting to talk about it.

“It’s more than nothing, you wouldn’t be this upset if it was nothing.” She said closing her folder and packing up her stuff.

Shane groaned and looked up at the sky “How are you able to do that?” He asked.

“Do what Shane?” She asked closing her briefcase and turning off the light.

“Know when I am upset or something?” He said running his hand through his hair.

Mackenzie laughed and locked the door behind her. “Because I am your mother and I know you very well.”

Before Shane could respond Mike pulled up and nodded at him. “Mum I have to go Mike is here.” He said opening the car door and getting in.

“Alright but Shane listen to me, I want you to talk to Joan and fix whatever is going on in your life because you need her just as much as she needs you. I don’t want your relationship to end on bad terms okay?” She said getting into her car.

“Yeah alright, I’ll talk to her when I get back home.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Shane, I know you so promise me.” She said starting her car.

“I promise that I will talk to her when I get home.” He said sighing and looking out the window.

“Alright then, I love you.” She said smiling and shaking her head.

“Yeah I love ya too.” He whispered so that Mike wouldn’t hear him.

“Bye and don’t forget to talk to her.” She said before she hanged up the phone.

“I won’t mum.” He said hanging up the phone. “Yeah I’ll talk to her in a few days.” He mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been so long since I last written, I am going to work harder to give you more chapters

Joan walked into her house and closed the door behind her, she put her keys in the dish on the table and hung up her coat before heading to the kitchen for the bottle of Vodka in her freezer. Pulling out the bottle and a shot glass she downed three shots, after she was finished she put the bottle back into the freezer and the glass in the sink. Taking a deep breath, she walked upstairs and pulled out her fencing gear, touching her helmet she smiled sadly thinking about her father. Placing the items on the bed, she put some extra clothes in the bag before walking to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go to the fencing studio to clear her mind.

Once she was dressed and braided her hair the way she liked it she grabbed her fencing bag and headed down the stairs, filling her water bottle with water she grabbed her keys and walked to her car. Putting the bag in the backseat she got inside the car and drove towards her favorite fencing studio, she felt excitement build in her belly at the chance to fence again since she hasn’t been able to do so in months due to her being in prison.

Stepping inside the building she took a deep breath and smiled, seeing her normal fencing opponent she nodded at her and sat her bag on the bench and started to put her gear on. Picking up her mask and sword she stepped onto the mat in front of her opponent and put her mask on, getting into the appropriate stance she held out the sword and waited for her opponent to make the first move. They battled for a good five minutes before Joan’s mind drifted off to her fight with Shane, during that time her opponent took the opportunity to strike Joan in the chest with her sword. Ripping her helmet off in frustration she walked away without even congratulating the other woman. She tore off her jacket and threw it on her bag, flopping down on the bench she took out her towel and wiped her face and neck.

Looking up she saw her father standing there shaking his head at her, she closed her eyes and opened them again but he wasn’t there anymore. She was shocked because she hasn’t seen or spoken to him in months and she thought he left her after the fire. Taking a sip from her water bottle she packed up her things and headed for the showers in the back of the building. Sitting her stuff down she grabbed her toiletries and stepped in one of the showers, she really loved fencing but she hated sweating. Once she was finished she dried off and get dressed, slipping on her shoes she turned her head towards the corner, she thought she saw her father again but there was nobody there. She put her belongings in her bag and headed for the exit, she couldn’t get the image of her father and her fight with Shane out of her head. “Stop worrying yourself Joan, all you need is some sleep and everything will be fine.” She told herself walking over to her car, putting the bag in the backseat again she sighed and got into her car.

Pulling up to her house she parked her car and grabbed her bag, unlocking the door she looked at the couch hoping to see Shane but found it empty. She sighed again and put her keys in the key bowl and headed upstairs to get ready for bed, she sat her bag down beside her door and unbraided her hair, running her fingers through it to get it untangled. She slipped off her shoes and put them on the shoe rack, pulling off her pants and shirt she put them in the hamper before pulling the cover back and laying down in nothing but her undershirt and underwear not really feeling like putting on her pajamas. She turned her back away from the empty spot behind her and turned off the light, she sometimes missed her prison cell, she knew she didn’t belong there but it was nice knowing that she had company in the cells next door to her and she wasn’t that lonely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to all the Bridget fans

Mackenzie pulled up to the house that she shared with her roommate and best friend of 20 years, her and Sarah have been close since they first met at 15 and there was no one else in this world that she trusted more than her, not only because she was her friend but also because Sarah was a doctor. Stepping out of the car she grabbed her briefcase and walked up to the door before she could pull out her keys Sarah opened the door and ran past her.

“Oh hey Mac! Got to run, there’s an emergency at the hospital.” Sarah yelled at her before getting in her car and driving off.

Mackenzie shook her head and walked in the house. “well at least she didn’t destroy the house trying to get leave this time.” She said to herself. Throwing her bag on the couch she walked towards the kitchen to get her a glass of water before she had to go over the new case she was working on. Looking at the refrigerator door she saw a note from Sarah telling her to eat before she started working, she sometimes hated having a best friend as a doctor but it did have its upsides. She grabbed an apple and walked back into the living room, taking a bite of the apple she sat down on the couch and opened her briefcase pulling out all the files she had on a woman named Bridget Westfall, she couldn’t believe she was helping her number one rival with this case but after she heard what Ms. Westfall was being sued over she knew it was the right thing to do.

She read and marked a few pages that she thought would be interesting in the case, she was surprised at what she read about Ms. Westfall due to that fact that she seemed like an amazing psychologist and she was very professional. “but how much of a good psychologist is she then if she is being sued by a suicide victim’s family for negligence?” she asked herself. 

Taking a break, she walked down the hall to her room to have a shower and change into the nightclothes, while she was in the shower Sarah came back home and flopped down in the opposite couch. She was exhausted and she didn’t feel like walking to her room just yet. 10 minutes later Mackenzie walked out and saw Sarah sleeping in the couch, instead of being mean and waking her up she decided to get back to work and read more on what happened to the suicide victim named Terri Malone. She worked for another five minutes before Sarah woke up.

“Well hey there sleeping beauty how was work?” She asked chuckling at the death glare Sarah gave her.

Sarah shook her head and stretched. “How do you think it was? It’s almost 3 in the morning.”

“Hey don’t get snippy with me, no one told you to be a doctor.” She said throwing at pencil at her.

“Well excuse me for wanting to save people’s lives then ma’am.” Sarah said leaning forward.

Mackenzie smiled at her “anyway what was the emergency?” she asked curious.

“Some idiot decided it was a good idea to pick on his neighbor’s dog.” She said taking off her shoes.

“Oh, sounds funnier then what I am working on.” Mackenzie said pointing to the table.

“what are you working on anyway?” Sarah asked pulling her legs up in the chair.

“A suicide victim’s family is suing her psychologist for wrongful negligence.” She said with a sigh.

“That sounds interesting, I won’t ask for details because I know you can’t tell me anything.” Sarah said.

“Yeah sorry Sar, I wish I could that way it wouldn’t seem so difficult.” She said leaning back.

“No Mac it is fine; I understand that there are some things that you can’t tell me but you can tell me how it went with Shane’s godmother though.” Sarah said with a huge grin on her face.

“Oh that! Yes, I can tell you all about that.” She said smiling at her.

“So what happened?! Don’t leave anything out.” She said resting her head on her hands.

“Gosh Sar you act like we went on a date or something.” Mackenzie said shaking her head at her over-excitement.

“Oh shut up and just tell me how it went.” She said ready to hear what happened.

“Fine! It went alright, we didn’t talk much at all, um she asked me a few questions about how I knew Shane which it to be expected and a few about myself but other than that we sat in silence, Shane mostly talked.” She said looking at her friend.

“Well what did you think of her Mac? Was she anything like Helen?” Sarah asked wanting to know how her friend truly felt.

“I think she is interesting, mysterious, you can tell there is more to her than meets the eye, but other than that she seems fine and no she is nothing like Helen. No one is like Helen.” She said trying not to think about her ex-wife.

They sat in silence for a bit before deciding it was time to go to bed. Sarah got up first and said goodnight heading to her room while Mackenzie packed up the folders. She sighed and headed to her room, flopping on the bed she pulled the cover over her and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
